


Thighs

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Fuckbuddies, M/M, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Smut, Thighs, minsung - Freeform, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Minho has a fascination with one of his members. He knows it’s wrong but he can’t help it, Jisung is the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He’s got the perfect smile, perfect body, the perfect...thighs. He can’t help it. Jisung is irrevocably lovely in every way.





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings. Some purity. From time to time I write something fairly soft. I hope everyone enjoys 💛 I didn’t beta this old work so if I made mistakes or missed a tag please let me know!

Being in an idol group had its perks. Idols had the fame, and if they were in a good enough company they had the money, too. Being in an idol group meant a lot, sure. But there were way more downsides for Minho. For one, the overworking. He couldn’t remember the last night he’d had a full rest. He couldn’t imagine what Chan, Changbin, or Jisung had to deal with. At least he was asleep before daylight. Another downside was the lack of privacy. He was in a dorm with eight other men. He never had privacy. Rarely could he even use the shower without one of the members barging in to brush their teeth. Being an idol made it really hard to get off, too. These boys made it impossible for him everyday. Which sucked, because it’s all Minho ever wanted to do in his free time. 

Luckily when Minho was able to touch himself he had plenty content to think of. The members made it really easy for him to do that at least. He couldn’t count the times he’d jacked off to how muscular Chan’s stomach was. Minho’s eyes rolled back. What really got him off? Jisungs thighs. 

Minho could get himself off thinking about Jisungs thighs fast. Usually he’d try to push the boys tiny legs out of his mind, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. Jisungs legs were perfect. They were everything he could have ever imagined. Minho would die just to fuck them. 

Minhos chest rose and fell quickly as his hand worked around the head of his length. He would come soon. He knew that much. Jisungs thighs were invading his mind and he could feel those coils in his stomach. Jisung had so much power over him without ever even touching him. Sort of. Jisung loved to touch Minho. He adored teasing him. Jisung was a problem that Minho dealt with daily. Not only were his thighs remarkable, but his stomach was too. His face. His cheeks. Minho hated that Jisung was so reserved about showing his body around the dorm. Everyone else seemed so comfortable. But fuck, he really wanted to see Jisung expose himself. He couldn’t help it. 

Minho’s head slammed into the wall as he came. He didn’t mean to hit it so hard but he’d lost himself thinking about Jisung. He hissed at the slight throbbing as his fingers continued to move in circular motions at the head of his cock, his other hand gripping his length a little too tightly. Thinking about Jisung felt good. But at the end of his high he’d always come to realization. Jisung was just a thought in his head. Jisung would never actually do anything sexual with Minho. Which sucked. 

“Shit, Jisung—“ Minho cursed to himself, finally releasing his softening length to reach over and tug out the tissues from his nightstand, wiping his bare stomach. He felt empty. Each time he did this it was never really as pleasing as he hoped. Minho stretched himself out then, pulling up from his covered bed to get himself into the shower. He could never stay in his bed after coming. It felt too gross. 

The click of the door sent him into panic, “Hey hyung I heard a banging are you oka—“ Minho froze. He was sure everyone was out for their free day. But it looked like he was wrong. 

Minho bit his lip hard in discomfort. Why was he here? The dancer pulled the blanket from his bed down, wrapping it around himself. What the hell was he supposed to say? 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t mean to—“ he didn’t finish. His voice was stuttering and he sounded so embarrassed to see Minho standing there naked and cleaning himself up. 

Minho waited for the door to click again before finally releasing his breath. He was fucked. Jisung has literally walked in and seen him exposed. He must have seen the cum running down Minhos leg. There was no way he hadn’t seen it. Embarrassment was filling his chest. He was so sure he would be left alone. Fucking Jisung. 

 

The next couple days were weird. Really fucking weird. Members had walked in on Minho masturbating before. It was usually easy for them to understand and get over. But for some reason Jisung was taking it so awkwardly. He wouldn’t cuddle with Minho. He wouldn’t even look at him. It was eating Minho inside and he had no clue what he’d done wrong. Was it really that awkward for the younger? 

He had to know. So he marched to Jisungs room, hoping badly that the others were out again. Schedules had been heavy but he couldn’t help but feel as if today was the day to confront Jisung. Two days and he’d honestly had enough. As Minho opened and locked the door behind he noticed Jisung on his top bunk, notebook in hand as if he’d been writing again. Jisung seemed confused by Minhos entry, sliding his things aside and hopping down from his bed, looking at Minho questionably.

“Jisung, was it that bad?” Minho finally spat once he realized Jisung was alone in his room. The rest of the members must have gone out again or something. It was just them. 

Jisung seemed to freeze at Minhos question, not sparing him a glance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Minho was getting agitated. Days had gone by and he finally gets to talk to Jisung only to receive the stupidest reply Jisung could give. “I’m serious, the other members see me like that all the time. Why was it so bad for you? I’m the same person.”

Jisung produced a heavy sigh, turning to face Minho though his eyes were gazing passed him, “I heard you, hyung.”

Minhos eyes widened. “What do you mean you heard me? I didn’t say anything?” He hadn’t. By the time Jisung was inside the room Minho was finished. He was just cleaning himself up. 

“I was—“ jisung swallowed hard, eyes frantically trying to escape Minhos glare, “I heard you through the door. I heard my name.“

Minho was mortified. He couldn’t believe he’d actually slipped up. But he did recall cursing Jisungs name out when he came all of a sudden. Fuck. 

“Look, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Minho began, brushing fingers through his hair, “I was just trying to get off.”

“To me?” Jisung finally had his eyes on him. Those big black orbs staring right at him for an answer. Minho had no choice but to reply. Jisung heard him clear as day and excuses weren’t going to get him out of this.

“Yes.”

“How often do you do that?”

Minho felt hot. Suddenly he felt trapped and maybe he should have let Jisung keep his distance. 

“Minho, I want to know.” Jisung snapped, standing so close to Minho. Jisungs boxers were really short today. Fuck. He could see those thighs clear as day. They were fucking with his head. “Tell me.”

Jisung was too close. He wasn’t sure what to do. He knew he was getting hard again and Jisungs smell was invading his nostrils. 

Minho couldn’t speak. His eyes found their gaze settling on Jisungs lips. They were so kissable. Then his gaze moved, landing on Jisungs thighs barely covered by his boxers. He was so fuckable in every way. Minho wanted to do so many things to him. 

“Minho?” Jisungs voice. Fuck, he sounded so good. Minho didn’t want to be here anymore. Another second he’d have Jisung pinned in his own bed. The other members weren’t in the bedrooms right now. It’d be easy. He couldn’t handle it. ”are you going to answer me?”

He couldn’t. He couldn’t answer him at all. And he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Jisung by the wrist and hauling him off to his own room. For whatever reason Jisung didn't try to pull away at all, even when Minho unlocked the door. 

Woojin was in the kitchen but paid them no mind. Changbin and Chan were at the couch with viewing distance to the hall. Again, nobody paid them mind. Good. 

Jisung stayed silent until Minho shoved him into his bed, the younger males head hitting the wall almost as roughly as his did the other day, eliciting a soft whimper. But he didn’t care right now. 

Minho dug his nails into Jisungs thighs as he settled himself on top of him, watching Jisung wordlessly. Jisung hadn’t screamed. Or yelled at him. Jisung hadn’t in any way shoved Minho off of him. Jisung was just breathing heavily underneath with wide eyes. 

Minho bit his lip, nails scratching along his small thighs. “Jisung— “ He didn’t continue. He leaned down then, diving for Jisungs parted lips. 

Again, jisung didn’t try to move. He didn’t try to move at all and it turned Minho on so much. As Minhos lips met the younger males he could feel Jisungs palm rest against his chest. Was he going to shove him off? He should. Minho was being stupid. Jisung had every right to punch him. To kill him. 

No. 

Jisung kissed him back, even letting his tongue flick into Minhos mouth as if he were teasing him. The younger was making Minho so hot. He wasn’t sure he could contain his noises. Suddenly Jisung had his teeth at Minhos bottom lip, biting enough to pull a moan from Minho. Shit. What if the others heard!?

“It’s okay.” Jisung whispered, sucking at Minhos bottom lip now like some of the members weren’t literally outside right now.

It wasn’t okay. Jisung was giving Minho everything he could ever want but it was wrong. Jisung was his band mate. They shouldn’t be doing this.

But it felt so good. 

Minho couldn’t help but let more moans escape his lips. And he couldn’t help but roll his hips against Jisungs. And wow. Jisung was hard. He could feel the length against his own and it felt so good. Kissing him was insane. The taste was too overwhelmingly sweet and Minho couldn’t believe any of this was even real. Soon Jisung pulled his lips from Minhos, the boys hands frantically reaching for Minhos shirt in an attempt to pull it off of him. 

“Jisung wait—“ Minho gulped, panting on top of Jisung who looked so fucking eager. “We shouldn’t. This was a mistake.”

“No it wasn’t.” Jisung hissed, thrusting his hips up against Minho enough to force a much louder moan from him. Fuck. He was going to murder Jisung if one of the other boys tried to come in. 

“Jisung Stop. I shouldn’t have done this.”

“But you did.” Jisung spat before tugging Minhos shirt over his head, continuing to roll his hips around as he dug his fingertips along Minhos exposed chest, “I’m glad you did too, I’ve wanted to do shit with you for so long, hyung.”

This was so fucking awkward. Jisung was being really hot and Minho wasn’t sure how to deal with it. He’d never seen the younger boy this way. Jisung wasn’t all jokes and giggles as usual, this was a side he’d never seen. 

Minho hissed as Jisung scratched around his sensitive nipples, moving his own hips against Jisungs now pleasantly. He was practically soaking in his own underwear. He needed release. 

Jisung smirked, seeming to notice Minhos discomfort. “Come up here.” Jisung spoke, pulling Minho by his hips as the younger slid down the bed more. Oh god. No way. 

“What are you doing?”

“I wanna suck you off.”

Minho would’ve busted right there if he wasn’t dying to have Jisung suck his dick. Minho glanced behind him, “let me lock the door.” Thankfully Jisung let him get up, making sure the door was secure before positioning himself over Jisungs chest, the youngers expression so lustful, “Jisung, are you sure about this?”

Jisung didn’t answer. The younger moved his hand to palm over Minhos cock, causing him to nearly throw his head back. He probably shouldn’t do that though. They were on a bunk bed. He’d just smack his head again. Minho angled himself back some, using his palms to hold him up. This way he wouldn’t smack his head against Jeongins bed. He really didn’t want that.

“Oh?” Jisung clicked his tongue playfully before sliding his fingers under Minhos waistband, a proud sigh escaping his lips. “You’re so wet for me, Hyung.” 

Minho just bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to release immediately. He needed to hold off. He needed Jisungs lips around him. 

“Sungie—“ he sounded so fucked out already and Jisung didn’t even have to do anything. Jisung just offered this sinister little smirk before the feeling of his fingers wrapping around Minho caused the elder to gasp. He didn’t want to come yet. But Jisung made it so hard for him. Minho shuddered as Jisungs fingers teased his head. He could feel the younger pulling down the skin around it, exposure causing Minhos toes to curl in excitement. 

“Oh my god—“ Minho was nearly choking on his words, shuddering as Jisungs thumb circled his head. Was the younger trying to get him to cum prematurely or what? “Don’t tease me I’ll cum!” Minho whimpered, lifting his head up as much as he could. 

Jisung laughed, pressing his thumb down enough to make Minho cry out. Honestly there was no way the others couldn’t hear this. Minho pulled himself back then, too embarrassed and stimulated to continue like this. Plus he was worried he’d get a concussion with how unbalanced he was being in his bed. 

“What are you doing?” Jisung frowned, pulling himself up with his elbows as Minho tore his blanket down, covering the wooden floor with it. 

“I can’t do it up there.” Minhos voice was unstable, “it’s too cramped.”

Jisungs smirk returned, swinging his legs down before shoving Minho to the ground. Minho glanced to the door once more as Jisung dived in to his neck, was it even locked? Minho didn’t bother checking. Hopefully no one would barge in. He didn’t want to have to explain to anyone what they were doing. Jisungs teeth kept nibbling against his throat as his mouth sucked at his skin. It felt too good. He needed security. He needed to lock the door.

“Hold on.” Minho whimpered, shoving Jisung off with as little force as he could before painfully making his way to the door. He wanted to cum so badly right now. He quickly locked the door before making his way back to the boy at the floor who was biting his lip. God, Minho wanted to fuck him so badly. 

“You done?” Jisung hissed softly, grabbing at Minhos thighs as he got onto his knees, “Stay still.” He demanded, grip tight at Minhos own thighs as he let his lips graze Minho’s dick.

That simple action had ruined Minho. He was seconds from coming and Jisung hadn’t sucked him off. He had to hold it. He didn't want Jisung to skip it. He needed it. Minho grabbed a fistful of Jisungs hair, swallowing hard as he watched the younger. It was nearly too much. Jisung gazed up at him with this devilish little grin before moving his lips down to his sensitive sack. No no no. He’d come if Jisung did that.

“Ji, I can’t—” Minho felt too good. Too eager and ready. As soon as Jisungs mouth hit his sack he was coming. He couldn’t help it. This was his fucking dream.

Minho gripped Jisungs hair tight, letting out an embarrassing shaky moan. His eyes had rolled back and his mouth was slacked open. He couldn’t contain himself. And he definitely couldn’t look down at Jisung.

“Really?” Jisungs words stung. Yes, he really came that fast. He knew it was absolutely embarrassing but Jisung had to understand the effect he had on Minho.

Apparently he did. Minho couldn’t even steady his breaths before a warm wet sensation took over the head of his cock. Minho pulled at Jisungs hair with no avail. The younger squeezed Minhos hips, tongue swirling around his sensitive slit. Was Jisung insane? Minho whined then, moving his hands from Jisungs hair to push the younger away. Jisung just pulled his hips tighter, a hand inching way too close to Minhos ass. 

“Stop, it’s too much!” Minho whispered, trying to keep himself down as much as he could. He didn’t actually want jisung to stop. Not one bit. 

Jisung just hummed around his cock, sucking at his head teasingly. He wanted to fuck Jisung as soon as he could. But Jisung seemed to have other plans. As the boy started to take more of Minhos length into his mouth one of his hands reached around to finally squeeze at the plush flesh at Minho’s ass, releasing a vibrating moan that only intensified Minhos anxiety.

“Oh my fucking god, Jisung—.” Minho tried tugging himself back again only to have Jisung smack his ass cheek hard. He knew Jisung could hit hard, but shit, that was rough. Minho let out a loud shriek, moving a hand to cover his mouth as he felt his cock smack the back of Jisungs throat. He wanted this, sure, but Jisung was moving so fast. He couldn’t keep up. 

Minho couldn’t keep his head from falling back, hand gripping onto Jisungs shoulder to balance himself. He figured he didn’t have much choice anymore. Jisung wasn’t going to let him go so easily. Minho gave in, letting Jisungs mouth work at his length, he even offered some soft thrusts. It was all he could do, really. His head spun too much to allow him to do much else.

Jisung hummed again, the vibrations causing Minho to nearly collapse. If it wasn’t for Jisungs firm grip at his ass he’d have definitely fallen apart by now. “Ah, Sungie.” He let his hand contain anymore loud moans, rolling his hips into the youngers mouth. He was going to come again. He could feel the buildup. “Please pull off. I want to fuck you so bad, Sung.” 

Suddenly Jisung really did pull off. Finally he seemed to be listening. Maybe he wanted Minho that badly. As Minho released his hand from his lips he gazed down, rising a hand to pet Jisungs hair as the younger just stared up at him. Something was off.

“You thought you’d be fucking me?” 

Minhos eyes widened as Jisung pulled Minho down hard, pinning Minho against the blanket so suddenly that he had absolutely no time to react. What the fuck?

“I was just being nice and giving you some release before I fucked the shit out of you.” Jisungs voice was so soft despite his words. The younger boy offered Minho a slight smirk before tugging both legs around Jisungs waist, forcing his fingers deep into Minhos mouth.

Minho couldn’t react. He wasn’t sure how to. He felt those digits in his mouth and melted, eyes fluttering as Jisung stretched the corners of his mouth with his fingers, “You really thought I was going to let you fuck me?” Jisung laughed, starting to thrust his fingers into minhos mouth, reaching so far back Minho thought he’d throw up. It was unpleasantly pleasant. “You’re so cute, hyung.” 

Minho couldn’t manage any noise other than hauty moans as Jisungs fingers wetted themselves in his mouth. He tasted salty, but so fucking good. As much as Minho wanted to retort in a way this was just as hot. Yeah, he’d be getting fucked, but at least it was by Jisung. He’d have to tell himself that.

Jisung tilted his head, pulling his fingers from Minhos mouth to replace them with his other hand, the hand covered in saliva quickly massaging over his hole. Minho felt the panic rise. He’d never stretched himself. Ever. And he’d absolutely never taken anyone dick inside of him. Minho moved his head, trying hard to get the fingers out of his mouth, “Wait!”

“What?” Jisung cooed, wiping his hand at Minhos exposed chest as his other hand continued to circle his rim, “What’s wrong, baby?”

Minho really liked being called baby. That was fucking hot. “I, can I please practice first.” He wasn’t sure what the fuck he was saying.

Jisung looked puzzled, index slowly wedging into Minhos hole. It didn’t feel great. “What do you mean, practice?”

“I—” Minho gasped at the pressure at his hole, gripping Jisungs lower arm tight, “Can I ride your thigh?”

“You want to fuck my bony ass thighs?” Jisung snorted, letting his fingers slip away from Minhos hole to travel to his lower back, hoisting him upright. “That's what you want?”

Jisung was sweating. Minho had actually gotten Jisung this hot just from sucking on his fingers. “Yes, please. It’s all I've ever wanted to do, Sungie.” He gasped out, letting his hands move to tangle into Jisungs messy dark hair, gazing around the males face, “All I want.” He whispered, leaning back in to taste those beautiful lips. He could definitely taste his own cum, which he’d shamelessly tried many times, before moaning lovingly into the others mouth.

“Jesus christ—” Jisung shuddered, wrapping his tongue around Minhos as if he’d die if he didn’t. Minho really enjoyed this. He was slowly forgetting that Jisung would be ramming into him soon. It was okay though. Somehow he was about to fuck himself on the boys thighs. Maybe that’d be enough for Jisung.

Minho moved a hand from Jisungs hair to rest against his thigh, nails digging harshly to stir up the hottest moan Minho had ever fucking heard from Jisung. He would definitely bust again. Sooner than he’d hoped. Minho rolled his hips into Jisungs, “Can I see yours first, please?” He hadn’t realized Jisung was still fully clothed. It was only fair that Jisung was completely exposed as he rode his thigh. “I can do so much for you.” He whispered, leaving Jisungs lips to lick a stripe up his beautiful sweaty jaw. 

Jisung let out another soft moan, fingertips making their way up Minhos chest, “That’s fine. Just hurry and fucking do it.”

Minho obliged, hand slipping down Jisungs waistband to feel that hardened cock. He wasn’t as big as Minho, thankfully. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much. Jisung hissed as the sensation, thrusting his hips up into Minhos hand as he squeezed around the base of Jisungs length. “Does that feel good?” Minho smirked, glad to be taking some control back from the younger boy. Minho tugged Jisungs boxers down some, raising himself up to tug them around Jisungs knees. His upper thigh looked even more delicious than his lower. Minho wanted to ram himself against those tiny legs so badly.

“Yes, fuck. Min please don’t stop touching me.” Jisung was moaning so much, maybe too much. Minho had to remember they weren’t alone in the dorms. But in a way he was starting to care less and less. He just wanted Jisung. 

Minho rubbed his thumb over Jisungs slit, moving himself so he was settled directly over Jisungs right thigh, “I’ve been wanting this for so long, Sungie—” Minho lowered himself as his hand started to squeeze along Jisungs length, causing the boy to stir beneath him. God, Jisungs thigh was so uncomfortably small under him. But he wanted these thighs. His thighs. He smirked as Jisungs mouth parted in pleasure, making sure his fingers squeezed him in all the right places as he started to roll his hips along the boys leg. 

Minho was in heaven. He could feel the hardness of Jisungs muscle underneath of him tensing up with each thrust Minho gave. Every time Minho pressed himself harder down he could hear Jisungs breath hitch. The younger was adoring this.

They lasted like that only minutes longer. Jisung got bold and shoved his fingers underneath Minhos ass again, trying to wiggle themselves in. Fuck. He hoped this would be enough. Minho cupped Jisungs cock then, letting his thumb press harshly into his slit as his palm squeezed enough to cause Jisung to cry out.

“Minho, that feels so good.” Shit. Jisung was enjoying the pressure. Minho cursed softly, rolling his hips harder in hopes of tiring Jisung out. But it wasn’t working. If anything he was the tired one. 

Jisung finally managed a finger into Minhos hole, fucking into him a little too harshly for his liking. Minho tried to position himself better but it only made him feel more pleased. Jisung seemed to notice, forcing another finger in as his free hand gripped around Minhos cock that had been begging for release. 

“You’re so tight Min, i’m going to need more than spit, huh?” He teased, fingers still fucking into him. Yeeah, if Jisung was going to do that they’d need a lot more. He was struggling to handle the boys small digits, how would he take his cock?

Minhos hand got lazy at Jisungs cock, his own pleasure coiling up inside as Jisungs hand worked his own length, “Jisung i'm going to fucking cum—” 

“Do it.” Jisung pressed, leaning forwards to bite into Minhos neck, fingers still pleasing his hole and cock with no indication of slowing anytime soon. “Cum all over me, Min.” Jisung bit down hard, lifting his leg up roughly, only making Minho release an embarrassingly loud cry as he came.

Minho didn't let up at Jisungs thigh as the cum coated his stomach, Jisungs fingers pumping him so well. He felt so tired suddenly. He had came twice, but knowing Jisung he was far from done with the elder. Jisung would definitely fuck him.

Jisung pulled himself from Minho, laying him down to shiver through the rest of his high as he made his way up his bunk bed. Minho noted how fucking adorable Jisungs tiny ass was. He would have to fuck it sometime. Maybe not today, but definitely in the future.

Minho closed his eyes, resting his head into the blanket as his fingertips spread the white fluids over himself. He felt so good. This had to have been a dream. Maybe Jisung inside would feel even better. He’d like getting fucked, definitely. If Jisungs dick was as magical as the boys thighs he’d be in absolute heaven.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Jisung laughed, tugging Minho up towards him, letting the older males legs rest at either side of him. “This might be cold, but it feels amazing.”

Minho wasn’t sure how to take that. Did that mean Jisung fingered himself with the lube he was talking about? Minho pulled himself up to rest of his elbows as Jisung squirted a generous amount of the liquid onto Minhos stomach. He was right, it was cold. It elicited a sweet moan from Minho, the elder biting his lip in anticipation, “How’d you get ahold of this stuff?”

“Our fans are amazing creatures, baby.” Jisung responded, smearing the cool liquid over Minhos stomach and cock before squirting more onto his hand, making sure his fingers were coated, “They like to make sure we enjoy ourselves. They’re far from innocent,” he added, sliding his fingers down and back into Minhos hole. This time it was a nice cooling feeling. But he could definitely still feel Jisungs fingers wiggling and stretching him.

“Mmmh, no we’re their babies.”

Jisung couldn’t help but laugh. It was loud and joyous. And so fucking cute. Minho was positive whatever the others may have heard earlier was cast aside. Maybe they thought Jisung was just tickling him or something. 

“No way, they totally jerk off to us,” Jisung stuck a third finger into him, fucking into his hole gently for a change, “I’m positive all they want to do is have us fuck their brains out. Fuck them so good they can’t bare it.”

Minho moaned softly, watching Jisungs fingers disappear one by one beneath him before finally pulling out of him, “You talk so dirty about them,” Minho chuckled, head spinning from all the lust that was starting to build. He wondered what kind of lube Jisung had been given exactly.

Jisung crawled over him then, pressing a light kiss to Minhos mouth before pushing him down, raising one of his legs up over his shoulder, “Have you seen the shit they say about us on the internet?” Jisung positioned himself over Minhos hole, the tip gliding against his hole that was clenching and begging for something to bury inside of it. 

Minho let out a gasp as Jisung made his way inside, gently thrusting himself with every inch, “God, they fucking adore you. Always talking about how much they want you to fuck them and tie them up. I bet they’d die to see you like this.” Jisungs breath was getting heavier, the cockiness fading slowly as he gave tiny thrusts until finally filling Minho.

“Ahhh, you read all that stuff?” Minho gripped Jisungs hips as he rolled his ass against Jisung, hoping to god that his back wouldn’t hurt tomorrow.

Jisung nodded, sliding himself out with a pop before re-entering. There was definitely something very sensual about how Jisung was fucking him. Minho was terrified that the eager younger would want to hurt him, but this felt so nice. So sweet. 

“What do they say about you?” Minho asked, rolling his hips more as Jisung slowed his own movements. 

Jisung couldn’t speak, he just let out heavy breaths, fingers wrapping around Minhos member that was hardening for the third time, “Min, you feel so good.”

Minho laughed, trying to push himself more against Jisung. He knew the prostate was a pleasing spot for this but Jisung didn't seem to be able to get himself deep enough. “Sungie, you talk big game but you can’t deliver?”

Jisung squeezed his dick hard, an apology quickly escaping Minhos lips, “I’ve never done this before. It just feels really nice, okay?” 

“Ah, my turn then.” Minho smirked, pulling Jisung out of him to shove the younger back into the blanket.

Jisung seemed to panic, “No, Minho I really don’t want to be fucked!” Jisungs breath hitched nervously.

“No, you’ll still be fucking me.” Minho wasn’t sure why he’d gotten so bold. But he wanted nothing more than to ride Jisung again. 

“Oh my god, that's so awesome.” Jisung gasped, grabbing Minhos hips hard, fingers digging into his soft flesh.

“I know.” Minho replied before positioning his hole with Jisungs dick again, lowering himself slowly. He’d honestly never imagined doing this, but right now it's all he wanted.

Once Minho was settled comfortably he gave himself a moment to adjust before lifting himself up some, giving a deep breath before slamming himself down. It was either a mistake, or the most pleasing thing he’d ever felt.

Minho let out the loudest moan of the night, shaking as he felt this odd pleasurable feeling overtake him. “Oh my god, please do that again!” Jisungs breaths were so heavy, “Oh my god—”

Minho repeated the action, hands resting on Jisungs chest, “Sungie, take this off, please.” He whined, rolling his hips at the length filling him.

There was a brief pause before the younger lifted himself up some, hand draped around Minhos back as he tugged his shirt up and over his head. Minho sucked in a breath before tossing the shirt away into the pile of discarded clothing at the foot of his bed before rubbing his thumbs against Jisungs nipples, keeping his hips rolling in as steady a motion as he had when he rode Jisungs thigh earlier.

“Minho, this is so good.” Jisung whined, finally moving his own hips, giving slight thrusts that caused every bone in Minhos body to shake.Slowly Minho was begging for Jisung to be rougher, slamming himself down as hard as he could to get Jisung to manhandle him. Earlier the boy had been so confident, now he was a mess underneath of Minho. It was cute.

“Ji, I need you to be rougher. It’d be so nice if you could do that.” Minho chimed, moving his hand from Jisungs chest to wrap around the side of his throat. Maybe he could get Jisung to speed up with a little convincing, “I know you can do it. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Minho tightened his grasp at the boys soft flesh, keeping a steady bouncing motion as he moaned Jisungs name in hopes to rile the rapper up more. It seemed to work a little. Jisungs mouth slacked open as Minho choked him, grabbing Minhos hips tighter, those pretty fingernails digging into him painfully well. He looked so fucking pretty like this.

“Yeah, keep doing that.” Minho was the one cooing now, rolling himself hard as Jisung finally managed to smack that pleasurable little spot inside of him, causing Minho to tighten his grasp at Jisungs neck and bounce unsteadily.

Jisung seemed to really like the choking, his thrusts got more and more intense with each second Minho was increasing pressure over the boys throat. Minho would definitely use this from now on. Sexually or not, Jisung did what he asked when he was being choked. And he loved it. 

Minho let out a melodic moan as he rode Jisung, hips growing weak as Jisung slammed up into him, the sound of flesh smacking together filling the entire room. God, if anyone was outside the door they’d hear it all. It turned Minho on just thinking about it. 

“Minho Im gonna cum!” Jisung managed, throwing his own head back into the blanket as he quickened his pace, causing Minho to lean forwards and cry out again. Why didn’t he want this before? This was fucking amazing. Jisung gave a few more deep thrusts before shooting his seed into Minho. 

Minho shivered over the younger, arching his back as his mouth widened at the pleasure. He wanted to collapse. He did collapse. He landed over Jisung, hand leaving Jisungs throat to tug into the boys hair. Jisung didn’t stop his movements, he rode himself out, moving both arms to wrap around Minhos back, burying himself as deep as he could.

Everything was so hot. Minho could feel how full his walls were, how once Jisung pulled out the creamy release trickled down his ass. It felt so blissful.

“Minho,” Jisung shuddered underneath him, “Want me to help you come again?” He somehow was able to formulate sentences despite how absolutely totaled he looked.

Minho shakily pulled himself up, positioning himself at Jisungs chest as he took his length in hand. As tired as he was he needed to come again. What better place than to come all over Jisungs face? Jisung seemed to get the picture, he placed both tired hands at Minhos ass, squeezing each cheek gently as his mouth opened wide, tongue sticking out, “Please let me taste you.”

That was enough to send Minho over the edge, he pumped his length a couple times before scooting himself up Jisungs chest, the feeling of Jisungs fleeting cum mixing underneath of him with the sweat at the pretty tan boys chest. Minho slipped his dick to rest at Jisungs tongue before throwing his head back in pleasure again, his sticky seed filling Jisungs mouth. The way Jisung shivered under him would probably just get him hard again, but it felt so fucking amazing.

“Ahh, drink it all up Sungie.” Minho whispered, hand constantly rubbing over his slit to make sure Jisung was fed as much of his seed as he could give.

Jisung kept his tongue out, mouth filling with the white substance before letting it dribble down the side of his mouth. He looked so fucking good like this. Minho would really have to switch places with him next time. He wondered what this felt like this. Minho smirked as Jisung let the cum sit in his mouth before inching himself down, sliding his tongue into Jisungs mouth to taste himself before crashing their lips, stealing some of his own seed as they kissed. He could feel Jisung struggling to swallow in this position, so he pulled the boy up again, settling in Jisungs lap as they mixed the juices between themselves. It was awfully salty but thankfully Minhos diet was well enough for the seed to taste pretty decent.

After Minho was sure all the cum had been cleaned from their mouths he laughed against Jisungs lips, peppering much softer kisses as the younger let out a pleasing sigh. “That good, huh?”

“I can’t wait to do this again.” Jisung swallowed hard, rolling circles into Minhos back, “Next time you can top. I promise.”

Minho snorted, kissing Jisungs jaw before resting his head at the boys shoulder, “As long as I get to fuck your magical thighs again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me for the lack of realism. Minho came like 3-4 times and I know that’s so ridiculous but I could t be bothered to edit lol. Enjoy 💛
> 
> Twt: minhodipitous  
> Cc: str4y


End file.
